User blog:Efflictim/Chapter 6 Information
The Official Event page for Season 6: A New World, can be found HERE The Direct Kakao Pre-Registration page can be found HERE The Pre-Registration Events and sign ups start 04/July and run until 17/July. Thus it can be anticipated that Season 6: A New World will be released sometime on July 19th (KST). For the version of this blog with just the pre-registration info, click here for it. Majesty Draco Firstcrown - Mage "It's Burning" I remember the stars, the lives and deaths of all the beings who have lived in Bell since the birth of this universe. I remember the first crown, which inherited the memory of a great star. Everything in this world. With the first wizard, magic was all created through him, and in particular, the power of handling flames is beyond imagination. Evidence? There is none. Because the seven galaxies he fought against the White Air and all the thirty-seven mountains that ruled over it were all gone, turned to ashes and disappeared. A person who burns infinitely and illuminates the darkness of the stars, the King of Life and Death descends into this place. Hearts Helsing - Warrior "I have been waiting for you..." Eternity means there is no end, but even that eternity is small. The first dragon, Hearts Helsing; the concept of Dragon began with her. So long as even eternity feels so short, Hearts Helsing makes a long journey. No one knows what she got in her journey and what she realized. She went back to sleep after giving her strength to the successors of the great symbol. This is the beginning of the Fifth Dignity (Dynasty?) But time goes by and the angel will open her eyes again. The reason she opened her eyes is clear. It is you. Violet Risk - Archer "I will give you hope." There were six suns in the original Kasse, but once Violet Risk left there was only five. Her reason? Her achievements, far surpassing the myths of legend. It was not about honor or hatred for the suns. From this time on, the harsh environment of Gaseous that only the Dragon can tolerate changed to a planet of creation where many lives are born Whatever you dream, she promises to deliver. She is the successor of the "Star of Hope and the Lion of Paradise". I also hope for Violet Risk to reunite. With a grim hope, she is waiting for him. Blaze Eater - Priest "Friends of Friends" Not even the first wizard, First Crown, or even the best Knight, Blizz Winter, could best Blaze Eater. A lot of heroes from the universe, who have searched for the honor of being the strongest, have challenged Blaze Eater have all reached the same end. To be the strongest prosecutor was the goal, but he loved the beauty in people and abandoned his swords and started studying the "miracle" and succeeded in reaching the peak of "miracle". Blaze Eater replied in a delightful way to ask the question of why he became the strongest priest. "The knife only barely pierces the enemy's heart, but the "miracle" will pierce their soul" Blizz Winter - Paladin "The world is beautiful, but cruel." His life was always a snowy winter, until he met a beautiful woman who had a soulful spirit in the mixture of human and Elfen. But the age of happiness was short. The woman gave birth to a child and left Blizz Winter. The desperate white grandfather thought the winter had returned because she had left him. The White Army has resolved. Though his wife is lost...Let him give all his love to his wife and protect the fantasy land she loved. This was a great father and a knight's oath. If you are the daughter of Blizz Winter, or a man with a hand in the Elfen War, you'd better give up now because that is the last time you held your hands. Season 6 Preview 1 Opening and Closing Letters Note: Remember that KR time is ahead of EST/PST Good morning? Nice to meet you, El Grabis. We are pleased to welcome you to Shinsegae, a large-scale update of this newsletter. I would like to ask for your continued interest and expectations on the Shinsagae Update to be held on Thursday. This New World update teasers will be going on for 5 days. For the first Shinsegae update for today, the theme of the announcement is "The sixth story of a star - a New World" To regain the strength of Firstcrown, and to know the identify of the Boden, please check out the new stage that will be the adventure of the protagonists who have left for the New World. Well, be a star! Chapter 6 - We'll start the announcements of the new world. ---- The first notice of the Shinsegae Update is here! We look forward to your adventure in the New World. The next update on Saturday, July 14th, will be "new content in the New World" Through various contents that are introduced for the first time through Shinsegae, we will provide users with fresh and fun experiences. A new shape-changing system that can change the appearance of a colleague at will, along with new top-ranking allies will guide you through a variety of new contents such as the "Hands-off" mode that can be played even when the game is off. For more information, please check with Shinsegae update 2, which will be unveiled on Saturday, March 14th. Thank you! The Sixth Story: Shinsegae Beyond the boundless universe! The adventurous party finally takes its first steps towards the New World. Why does Clay take the power of Firstcrown and head towards the planet Gaseous (Or Kasse), the world of the gods? The truth that awaits you in the new world is still hidden in the darkness, but the "bond" that will soon be welcomed is brighter than any light, I will show in front of the adventurers. Be a star with the beautiful and mysterious charm keeper "El Gravis", the most gracious colleague in the world I will be waiting for you in the New World! New Area: Fantasy Land The image of the brown in the earth and the white in the air. The spring cherry blossoms and summer roses and autumn leaves. It is the most perfect screen in Gaseous. This land of miracles, without winter, always creating life, sometimes can bloom more dazzling than flowers. I invite you to adventure with the glittering sky and great legendary stage, Fantasy Land. New Enemies: Dragon Brigade & Ellen Brigade The Dragon Corps Equipped with the robustness of the crocodile and the strength of a dragon, they are one of the most amazing species in the fantasy land. Do not be surprised; though they are a fighting race, they are surprisingly cheerful. Elfen Miracle Brigade If the Aria de Kasse is an Elfen expedition to the universe, the Miracle Brigade is a military organization that defends Elfen's capital. Protecting the castle of the white air and worshiping him like a god, fierce combat specialists will challenge you adventurers. Main Character Level Cap Increase to 138 Main Character Level Cap will increase from 135 to 138 A New Sanctuary: Angel's Shelter "Welcome to the Angel's Shelter" All of the mysteries and legends of this world are mockery, but in front of Kasse 'the shelter of angels' is a fantastic, unique space. Go up the stairs and reach the basement, on the inside of the building there is a singing flower that is always shiny and carries the scent of magic. It cannot be explained by any logic, the most remarkable miracle of this 'angel's shelter'. When you open the door, you can go anywhere. A beautiful and mysterious mistress, El Gravis, has been waiting for the adventurer at the angel's shelter for a long time. Season 6 Preview 2 Opening and Closing Letters Note: Remember that KR time is ahead of EST/PST Good morning? Nice to meet you, El Grabis. The Shinsegae update today is here to let you of 'the new contents in Shinsegae' We will guide you through the new contents that are being updated with Shinsegae. We hope that you will become a new star, and we will start the second announcement of the New World update. ---- The New World update 2 is here. We look forward to your interest and expectations on various new contents to be introduced in Shinsegae. The 3rd update is to be announced on July 15th, Sunday, and will be about 'Improved Contents in the New World'. In Shinsegae, existing contents will be greatly revised. The existing contents are more clearly organized, World Boss will be adjusted for the new colleagues, and we will guide you through the news of up-scaling various ranking contents. For more information, please check the Shinsegae update notice on the 15th. Thank you! Majestic Allies Appear! A strong new class of colleagues appears *5 members will make up the first wave to appear in Shinsegae *Majestic Colleagues have a special ability to change their appearance The Absorption Enhancement System Enhancing allies to be more convenient, you can use your ehnanced transcended companions as goods to strengthen your allies. *When using an enhanced ally as materials, any extra materials will be sent to the mailbox. *It looks like an ULT Transcended counts as 36 SSS and 360 T-Ess Shape Transformation System Majestic Colleagues have a special ability to transform their appearance into other forms while retaining their abilities. Now, you can party with your own unique colleagues. *Majestic Co-op Conversion Card can be used to transform into the appearance of the corresponding colleague. In this picture, you can see the Dragon Buster, Dark Soul, and Transcendent conversion cards (Shiva, Mercedes, Epsilon respectively, Epsilon card is not obtained yet it seems.) Hands-off Mode After clearing a specific Challenger Dungeon 10 times, you can activate hands-off mode which will allow you to play dungeons automatically even after the game ends. *Hands-off mode is maintained for a maximum of 6 hours after the game is shut off Raid Rework Up to 4 parties (24 characters) will participate, and the system will be changed so that depending on your contribution, you can acquire better equipment. *Will be reorganized so you can enter raid directly from the inn. *No idea how the contribution system will work, suspected to be based on DMG like Nebula Raid. Story Dungeon Story Dungeon is added so that users can be more easily immersed in the story. When clearing each stage, you can earn clear rewards. *Adventure Area will be replaced by the Story Dungeon it seems. MC Character Reorganization As the MC is changed to a class-level (Majestic?) character, you will be able to use all of the skills and passives(?) of the colleagues of the same class. *The Referral Scroll used to enhance MC's will be changed to the Reformer Potion *The Enhancement Levels of the MC's will change from a cap of +15 to +11. Season 6 Preview 3 Opening and Closing Letters Note: Remember that KR time is ahead of EST/PST Good morning? It is nice to meet you, El Gravis. The theme of the Shinsegae update today is to announce the contents that are improved in the New World. Various contents are reorganized in Shinsegae. Most content will be reorganized so that users can enjoy Dragon Blaze more conveniently. So, lets start the third notice of the Shinsegae update right away! ---- New world updates and announcements are here. We look forward to many contents that are improving in the New World. Come back on Monday, July 16th, to see more improvements in the New World. Become a star now! Improve the various growth systems at a glance through the hero growth page. In addition, we will introduce features that improve pet function integrations and system reorganizations. Details will be released tomorrow, Monday, July 16th. Please come back for more details. Thank you! Content Reorganization Content Reorganization is carried out to make various contents more intuitive. *Raid (Purple tab): You can meet raid bosses in one place (instead of spread out in adventure mode) *Fight (Orange tab): You can find various contents in the Canyon of Confrontation/Canyon of Guild *Adventure (Blue tab): You can find Story Dungeon/Challenger Dungeon/Daily Dungeon *Guild Wars/Nebula/Tower of Nightmare/Adventurer's Shelter/Belphagor's Counterattack/Tag Match WILL BE REMOVED **Thank you to the users who have enjoyed these contents, please look forward to more enjoyable contents in the future. Content Compensation and Balance Adjustment *World Boss/Guild Adventure will be balanced for the new update and ranking method. *Scoring methods will change from the percentage method to an absolute method so that users can more clearly recognize the rankings *The update will reset existing WB Challenge records. *Rewards for the modes that will stay will be upgraded because of this. (Arena/League/Guild Battle/Guild Occupation/Guild Tournament/Guild Siege) Orc's Citadel Changes *To help users challenge the Orc's Citadel more easily, the amount of shoes consumed is cut in half. *Players can also acquire skill card pieces and rune pieces here. *The Scroll of Enchantment (Black Scrolls) is no longer dropped, as the enchanting system is temporarily removed. Challenger Dungeon Rework *The floor's difficulty has been lowered to make it easier to play. *Challenger Dungeon will only drop Transcended Essence and Allies!!! (And gold.) *The Gems that used to be in CD can now be acquired through 'Raids' Season 6 Preview 4 Opening and Closing Letters Note: Remember that KR time is ahead of EST/PST Good morning? It is nice to meet you, El Gravis. The theme of the 4th Preview for the Shinsegae Update is the reorganization of old features. Various functions in the game will be improved in the Shinsegae world. Growth Systems are easier to use. In addition to this, we will provide you with news on the integration of pet functions and the division of the Warrior Class. So, let's start the 4th Preview of the Shinsegae Update! ---- New world updates and announcements are here. We look forward to many contents that are improving in the New World. Come back on Tuesday, July 17th, to see the various events in the New World. After the update, receive 1 Majesty per account upon login. Details will be released tomorrow, Tuesday, July 17th. Please come back for more details. Thank you! Growth Systems QoL *All growth systems can be accessed on a single page now. Growth systems are, Equipment, T-Equipment, Gems, Runes, Skill Cards *Equipment Reorganization : Reduced to 3 Equipment slots (Down from 6) *Equipment is now Class-Wide *Trans Weapons are now Class-Wide and only use the Main Hand Trans Weapon. *Gear Link will be removed and Rubies Refunded *Extra Trans Weapons will be refunded back in Trans Weapon shards *'Everyone is getting 50k Rubies for other compensations that are hard to value/estimate (Cards, Gems, etc)' *You can apply up to 6 Gems to each Class on their Class Page(s) *Gems were buffed since the number that can go to each class was drastically lowered (Alpha Gems are showing 50,844 Main Stat) *Ruby Refunds for rubies spend on opening Gem Slots and accessory slots. Extra Gems will be sent to mailbox after Maintenance *Skill Cards now have 6 Fixed Options *Skill Cards are upgraded through Skill Card Fragments *Skill Cards are Class-Wide and are equipped from the Growth Page(s). Main Character Enhancement Changes *Referral Scrolls have been changed into "Fortification Potions" *Max Enhancement Level of Main Characters is now +11, down from +15 *+15 Characters will be automatically changed to +11 after update *Referral Scrolls will be automatically changed into Fortification Potions after update. Pet Reorganization *The previous 4 "Ruby-Purchased" pets are now Free/Default and combined into 2 pets who do the same thing as the previous 4. Warrior Class Split *Because of the Growth changes, the Warrior class is being split up *Sword/Shield Warriors now have their own Growth Page *Sword/Sword Warriors (Samurai) now have their own Growth Page *Further changes are in the works for Warriors later New Player Features *The 5 ULT Dracos given to new accounts has been buffed to ARCH Dracos *They start with basic 138 Gear Main Character Level Up System *You can now easily level up your main characters like your allies. User Interface Revamped *The location of the menu in the Inn is adjusted and the design has been changed Achievement System Reorganization *Existing achievement system will be reorganized according to the new content and revamped content. Invite Messages *Send messages to Friend Referrals Season 6 Preview 5 Opening and Closing Letters Note: Remember that KR time is ahead of EST/PST Good morning? It is nice to meet you, El Gravis. The theme of the 5th Preview for the Shinsegae Update is the variety of events. You will be given a special login reward as a 'Thank you'. In addition to this, there will be a special 14-day Celebration login, along with a variety of other events. ---- Let's be a Star so far! I hope you will share various stories to be told of the Shinsegae Area (A New World). Let's be a star is to be updated on Thursday, July 19th. Commencing the 6th story of Shinsegae. I would like to ask for your continued interest and encouragement. Thank you! Login Event *Connect to the game between July 19th and September 19th and receive 1x (One) Choice Majesty Ticket 14-Day Celebration Event *To Bring in the new update there will be a 14-day celebration event held from July 19th until August 15th Random Transformation Skins *To celebrate the Transformation system, everyone will be granted 5 Random Transformation cards upon login between July 19th and August 1st. Updated Attendance *Day 14 1x ARCH Trans Ticket *Day 28 1x Max OL Ticket *New/Returning User Attendance Upgraded *New/Returning/Expert Missions are Upgraded Special GM Event *Log In Every day to receive a special reward from the GMs! New/Returning User Bonus *New/Returning Users who connect to the game between July 19th and September 19th will also receive 1x Choice OL Ticket Category:Blog posts